


Try

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: Everything seems to be going well with Kallus’s recovery, or is it…?





	

Kallus seemed to adjust to life on Atollon easily. As it turns out Sabine and Chopper discovered that the reason Kallus wouldn’t interact with them was indeed a lack of programming He had no way to access those brain functions. His headset had been programmed to receive instruction remotely meaning all the codes and prompts needed for Kallus to go about life were probably somewhere in Thrawn's office.

  
On a more positive note they had been making headway on replicating those codes themselves thanks to AP-5. At first they established basic commands: stop, go, eat, sleep, etc. While the commands had to be given by another person at least they made taking care of specter 7’s health and safety easier.

  
Gradually, they began work on his speech and motor control. The hope was that someday there would be enough codes added that the implant would click back in sync with the undamaged parts of Kallus’s brain. Programming free will from scratch was a bit of a lofty aim.

  
As of now Kallus could answer yes or no questions and had command over a small but useful vocabulary. He was basically able to take care for himself except when there was a glitch. Glitches often left Kallus shaking and confused or a handful of times unconscious. When they happened usually more than one code was affected due to feedback between competing organic and inorganic parts of his brain. Despite their traumatic nature Sabine took them as a sign that Kallus’s original thought process was growing stronger and would some day assimilate the unwritten sections of the implant. They were just laying the framework, nurturing a garden. It was up to Kallus to find a way to climb towards the light.

  
Some days were more cloudy than others though and Zeb thought he saw a pattern in Kallus’s breakdowns. He was never far when they happened and if he didn’t know better Zeb would say Kallus was avoiding him. Instead of resting soundly in Zeb’s arms at night Kallus often could be found listening to Chopper and AP-5 tell stories or bicker.

  
It was hard not to be jealous but Zeb knew that he himself was a less than riveting conversationalist and Kallus was desperate for new words. Still, he missed the agent’s company. Especially on quiet nights like these when the rest of the crew is away on missions. Kallus is swaddled up in a blanket, sitting in Zeb’s chair watching a holodrama and it’s a thing to cute to resist. He scoops specter 7 up in his arms and plops them both down with Kallus on his lap, who immediately tries to scramble away.

  
“I just want to hold ya” Zeb explains “Like when we were stranded on that moon together ya know?” he figures a smile would win him over. They’ve been working on social cues, smiles are friendly. He does stop struggling but he’s not relaxed.

  
“No.” Kallus answers with a shrug. He sounds sure but not spiteful.

  
“Well, ok… I’ll” Confused and a bit hurt Zeb rubs the back of his head, points to the door and lifts the Kallus off of his lap.

  
“No…” Kallus says more softly. He looks like a child with the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. “No... I don’t know.” He shakes his head.

  
Zeb’s ears twitch and his brows knit together. It takes a minute to process. _All this time we’ve spent… and he doesn't remember any of it? Ashla, I’ve been touching him, telling him I love him and he doesn’t know how we met? Does he remember any of it?_ Zeb’s expression grows heavier.

  
“Help?” Kallus questions moving in closer. It’s one of the basic queries but somehow he makes it sound like more of an offer.

  
“Karabast,” Zeb answers, sitting back down. “I don’t know how.” He puts his head in his hands.

  
Kallus looks at him dejectedly for a moment before wandering off. The holodrama still plays in the background.

  
The rodian protagonist sighs, ‘but baby I love you.’

  
And her tired lover answers, ‘ well then you can say that you tried.’


End file.
